Of Love and Redemption
by John Silver fan
Summary: Can Ganondorf ever find redemption? Can love redeem his lost soul and humanity? A young girl just may be the one to find out as Ganondorf finds his match in her. Ganondorf/OC rating may change in later chapters
1. Cas Taylor

Ganondorf Dragmire stared at the girl before him. She was small, standing only at 5' 4" and could be no older than seventeen. She had very lightly tanned skin, dark brown hair, and eyes as blue as the sapphire stone.

Yet, those eyes stared into his, unafraid, even as he towered over her.

He was tall, standing at a hulking 6' 9", had long red hair, pulled up by his headpiece, he was board and powerfully build, and dark skinned, with a slickly green tint to his skin.

He saw a strong spirit in her magnificent eyes.

Magnificent? Where did _that_ come from?

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Cas Taylor," she answered, her voice sweet but strong.

He turned away.

"I am Ganondorf Dragmire, King of the Gerudos, and your new master."

"I belong to no man."

He turned, his ruby eyes glittering with a bit of anger.

"What?"

"I am not your slave nor your servant. I belong to no one."

The Gerudo guards nearby were stunned that this girl dared to defy their ruthless leader.

Ganondorf's sister and second in command, Nabooru watched nervously. She prayed her brother would not lose his temper.

"You are not free, _girl,_" he spat.

"You are not my master nor my king," Cas defied him again, her will matching that of his own.

Ganondorf was amazed by their girl's courage. If he hadn't known better, he would have thought she had the Triforce of Courage.

"Bow to me."

"Never."

He struck her. She retaliated. Ganondorf's head snapped to the side from the sheer surprise of her blow to his face.

Everyone in the throne room was staring at Cas in shock.

Ganondorf was more shocked than anyone. Not even Princess Zelda had ever had the audacity to strike him, but this girl did.

Her eyes pierced his own with a fierce glare much like his own.

Their faces bruised from the other's blow, and Ganondorf ordered she be taken to her. He went to his own with his sister at his heels, though she knew better to speak when her brother brooded.

Ganondorf asked to be left alone and sat in his room.

Cas intrigued him. How could one be so courageous without the Triforce? How could this girl have the courage to slap him and stare him down?

He was Ganondorf Dragmire, King of Evil. Yet, she was unafraid on him.

He felt that he had to learn her secret of courage. He had to get to know _her_.


	2. I Won't Break

Ganondorf confronted Cas the next day. He was in a foul mood, but Cas wasn't fazed, though the Gerudos were, even Nabooru.

"I'm not afraid of you, Dragmire," she said.

He raised his hand to strike her again, but she didn't even flinch.

"Strike me again, my next blow will be between your legs from my foot."

Her eyes told him she would carry out her threat.

He slowly lowered his hand, but the girl didn't relax. She wasn't stupid, and she wouldn't trust him anytime soon. He found himself admiring that.

Too many had trusted him and paid for it.

This girl was different. She knew she couldn't trust him. She was wisdom and courage combined, and it intrigued the Dark Lord even more. He wanted to understand her great courage and wisdom, to understand how one so young and not bearing the Triforce could have such gifts.

He calmed some but was still angry. Cas glared back at him, her blue eyes piercing his ruby eyes, as each sized each other up.

"Bow to me," he growled.

She spat in his face.

The Gerudo guards and Nabooru gasped in shock.

Ganondorf back-handed her, nearly sending her to the floor. Her foot slammed into his groin, doubling him over. Her elbow slammed into the back of his head. He fell and kicked her feet out from under her. He pinned her to the floor. He leaned down so they were inches away from each other.

She slammed her forehead into his face, causing him pull back, hand over his now bleeding nose.

"You little wretch!" he snarled.

Her foot connected with his jaw. His teeth smashed together, and the metallic taste of blood filled his mouth.

He got to his feet, blood streaming from his nose and mouth.

This girl wasn't one he would be able to push around. She had already knocked him down _and_ made him bleed. Only the Hero of Time and Hero of Light had been able to do that to him. Now this _girl_ had done it. She had caught him off guard, and it enraged him.

He charged for her, but she dodged at the last second and kicked him in the back, but he managed to regain his balance. He hit her with a back-handed fist. She fell and blood ran from her mouth. He yanked her to her feet, covered her mouth with one hand, and twisted her arm behind her.

She bit his hand, drawing blood. He yelled in surprise, pain, and fury. She spat his own blood as well as hers into his face. They stood for a moment, panting slightly, glaring daggers at each other.

She wasn't weak, he was willing to admit that.

"You won't conquer me, Dragmire. I won't break," she growled.


	3. Archery Course

That night, Cas fumed in her room. She despised people like Ganondorf; people who thought they could break others to their will. It made her blood boil. She vowed not to break under the Gerudo King's power. She would die first.

Though only seventeen, Cas was already about as strong as they come. She had been raised among a crew of bloodthirsty pirates and therefore had learned at an early age how to fight and defend herself. She was strong, quickly, agile, smart, and practially fearless. She was skilled in hand-to-hand and armed combat, favoring a sword or bow to her body, though she was dangerous with her body as Ganondorf's bruised head and bleeding nose, mouth, and hand showed.

Yet, despite her upbringing, Cas had a kind heart and soul. She hated to see innocent people suffer and had always refused to kill innocents, or at least innocent women and had outright refused to harm children.

The next morning, she finally began exploring the fortress. She avoided any of the places Ganondorf might be and soon left the fortress to explore the grounds and Gerudo town around it. She wandered through the market for a while then returned the fortress grounds.

"Hey, kid," a Gerudo called.

"Yeah?" she asked wearily?

The Gerudo smiled.

"Relax, I'm not gonna hurt ya. I just wanna know if you wanna try my archery game?"

Cas perked up a little.

"Sure."

In the throne room not far away, Ganondorf sat talking with Nabooru. Soon, they became aware of the sound of cantering hooves outside.

"You hear that?" the King asked his sister, just to be sure he wasn't hearing things.

"Yeah."

The siblings went to a window that was facing the direction the sound was coming from and saw a rider doing the archery course. They moved out onto the balcony, which was closer to the course, and saw that the rider was Cas.

Cas hit almost every target with near perfect bulls-eyes every time. She finished after coming back around and hitting the targets again.

The Gerudo clapped.

"That was incredible! You sure know how to handle a bow."

"I missed the first couple, but then again, I've never been on a horse while shooting a bow before," Cas said as she slipped off the horse.

The Gerudo smiled.

"Well, you caught on pretty quick."

Cas smiled back.

"Thanks."


End file.
